Forever and Always
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Alternate ending to ep 6x02 "JJ". Penelope Garcia knows JJ's reasons can't be that simple. Written based on the TV Prompt Challenge: One Tree Hill - "Forever and Almost Always".


_**Author's Note: Hello, readers! A couple of notes for you today.**_

_**First, please remember to stop by our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" and grab a nomination ballot for the first EVER Profiler's Choice Awards! You have ELEVEN days remaining to nominate your picks and we'd love to hear from each one of you. Come, help us make sure that your favorite stories and authors get the recognition that they deserve.**_

_**Also at the forum, signups for our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange" are underway! All you need to do is reply to the thread at the forum or send us a PM telling us 1) Which pairings you would feel comfortable writing, 2) the central pairing you'd like to be featured in the story you receive as a Christmas gift, and 3) Name a Christmas carol plus three Christmas-y prompts you'd like to see in the story you receive as a Christmas gift (you'll only have to use three of the four items in the actual fic). Assignments will be given on November 1st and you'll have until DECEMBER 25, 2010 to post your gift. Further details are available at the forum. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**_

* * *

**Forever and Always**

_**Prompt: One Tree Hill - "Forever and Almost Always"**_

Penelope Garcia was nobody's fool.

Not man. Not woman. And certainly not best friend.

And as she listened to her best gal pal in the world give her hasty departure speech, Penelope's eyes narrowed. And while every word coming out of Jennifer Jareau's mouth made complete sense, there was something hovering underneath the entirely too pat explanation.

Something big.

Yep, Penelope Garcia had caught the subtle scent of subterfuge. And it stank.

Like a good bloodhound, however, she'd wait to bark in private. But bark, she would. Because this promise of promotion wasn't the whole enchilada. Not by a long shot.

Waiting until the others had given their hugs and kisses and best wishes of a bright, shiny future, she watched. Her keen eyes observed every key interaction.

And then she saw it. That "blink and you miss it" moment that wasn't meant to be seen by anyone else.

Grabbing JJ's arm when she would have escaped back into her own office, Garcia firmly dragged JJ into her lair, closing the door behind them and twisting the lock with a determined flip of her bangle-covered wrist.

"Spill," she ordered, crossing her arms over her ample chest as she leaned against the only way out of the room.

Cocking her head, Jennifer Jareau swallowed as she forced a tolerant smile to her lips. "I think I just did, Garcie."

"Peaches, I've known you for almost ten years...been your best friend for about eight of them. That story you unloaded out there," Garcia said, thumbing over her shoulder to the closed door, "isn't even the tip of the iceberg."

"Garcia," JJ floundered, her cheeks coloring under her best friend's penetrating gaze.

"Look, Gumdrop," Garcia said softly, her earlier suspicions being quickly confirmed by her friend's suddenly evasive manner. "I've kept your secrets forever and almost always, haven't I?" she asked. "I think I can find room in the vault for another. Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's best for everyone," JJ whispered, dropping her gaze, unable to withstand the probing gaze being leveled in her direction. She'd never been able to lie to Garcia. And she should have known her astute best friend would piece together the pertinent facts. Hell, she'd known concealing the truth from the self-professed Oracle of Quantico had been a long shot at best. And it was obvious that the payoff was not going to be in her favor.

"Who's everyone, Jayje?" Garcia asked softly, watching the other woman's face pale at the simple question.

"I...me. Henry. Will," JJ said quickly, stumbling over her words.

"Hotch?" Garcia asked, raising a knowing brow as she completed the fading sentence.

Closing her eyes, JJ nodded reluctantly as she sank her teeth into her lower lip. "H-how?" she asked weakly, her façade dropping inch by inch.

"Because I haven't seen him look like that since Haley left him," Garcia replied knowingly. "How long, JJ?" she asked gently.

Eyes flashing open, JJ looked at Garcia with tears swimming in her gaze. "It was only once," she whispered raggedly. "After the last case...I was upset and he came by my hotel room to check on me..." she trailed off.

"And?" Garcia prodded quietly.

"And I was weak...we were both weak. It was wrong," JJ said, her voice cracking as she shook her head and squeezed her eyes closed, visions of that night an endless loop in her mind. For those few hours, she had known what true completion was meant to feel like, how a soul mate could complete a broken circle that she hadn't even known was missing a link.

"You sure about that?" Garcia asked, watching JJ's tortured face, her own heart suddenly tightening as she began to feel her friend's obvious pain.

"I love Will, Garcie," JJ declared, willing her heart to believe what her mind screamed was necessary. They had a son, for God's sake. She couldn't just throw away the life they were building together…could she?

"I'm sure you do, Angelfish," Garcia nodded. "But I think you love someone else, too," she informed her confused friend gently.

"I can't," JJ said firmly, stiffening her spine as she straightened, refusing to acknowledge any other options. "I finally got it all, Garcia. A home. A family. A good man. One that isn't haunted by ghosts of what might have been. We have a son for God's sake. I need this. I need this to work. And that isn't going to happen if I stay here."

"Because?"

"Because, it won't," JJ said, her eyes begging for her friend to understand. "Hotch will never be able to give me what I've already got with Will. Two broken people can't make each other whole. They'll only finish decimating each other. Leaving is the only option. Hotch can't. But I can. That's what I can do for him...for both of us."

"JJ, you deserve to be happy," Garcia sighed, her shoulders sagging slightly.

"Then let me go and keep my secret," JJ begged. "I have a good life with Will...and it can be better now. If I can get away..."

"You honestly think you can outrun love?" Garcia asked doubtfully, her voice filled with sympathy.

"Sometimes the kindest thing a person in love can do is to walk away," JJ replied huskily. "Staying ruins four lives, Garcie. Because whatever else happens, Hotch and I...we can't be together. Not like Will and I can...not in a healthy relationship."

"You're sure?" Garcia asked, her eyes narrowing at the hopelessness in JJ's eyes.

"I'm positive," JJ nodded, blinking back another wave of tears. "But..."

"I'm listening," Garcia whispered, reaching out to squeeze JJ's hand in hers. "What do you need, Buttercup?"

"Try to take care of him as much as he'll allow, okay?" JJ asked, the words catching in her throat as she swallowed hard. "He'll fight you, but..."

"I'm on it, Sweet Pea," Garcia agreed. "But I want you to take care of you...and my godson. And I'll expect daily updates on the state of affairs in your world," she demanded, squeezing her friend's fingers tightly.

"You won't say anything, will you?" JJ worried, clutching Garcia's hand, her one last lifeline to the team she was leaving.

"My lips are sealed, JJ. Forever and always," Garcia vowed solemnly.

And watching her heartbroken friend nod, Garcia wrapped her arms around her and held her while she cried.

Forever and always was going to suck.

**Finis**

* * *

_**Author's Note 2 - Also guys, please don't forget that if you'd like to advertise the awards on your own profile pages or stories, there's a short blurb on my (ilovetvalot) and Tonnie's (tonnie2001969) profile page for you to copy and paste if you choose! **_

_**Again, thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story!**_


End file.
